PoM Truth or Dare
by Ivy000
Summary: From embarrassing questions to shameful dares, this story has it all! Make sure to send in dares and questions and have fun! Pairings: Skilene OCs: Abigail, Alex, Piper, and Maddy, with guest appearances accepted! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Like torturing your favorite characters? Who doesn't, right? well, now you can. Dare or ask questions at all of your fave characters! i take guest appearances, and there are also appearances from SweetPanda12's OCs, Maddy, Piper, and Alex! and me, I'm Abigail. Well, send in those dares soon, so I can get to posting!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**New chapter already! Please send those dares/truths! And remember, I accept guest appearances! And no offense if Julian bashes your username!**_

A dark room, illuminated by a single lightbulb, lit up. The cast of PoM rubbed their eyes wearily and looked around.

Skipper scowled.

"Blowhole!"

Blowhole, who happened to be there, shook his head.

"Nope, my next revenge plan isn't until September." Skipper frowned.

"Hans?"

"Nope. Not until June."

Skipper looked around at his teammates.

"Then who?"

An evil laugh sounded. A human girl with shoulder length golden brown hair and hazel eyes stepped out of the shadows. Another girl, with light brown hair in a ponytail and blue-green eyes, also walked out. A boy, almost identical to the second girl, also came, accompanied by a slightly older girl, similar in looks to the other two kids, but with darker brown hair and green eyes. Skipper flipped into a fighting stance, his team following.

The first girl laughed.

"Chillax. I'm Abigail."

The second girl nodded.

"I'm Piper, and this is my twin Alex and my mom Maddy."

Kowalski gave her a strange look, as Maddy looked only a couple years at most older than Piper.

Maddy shrugged.

"Long story. Short version: Invention gone wrong. Anyway, nice to meet you."

Skipper nodded.

"This still doesn't explain why we're here."

"Truth or Dare of course!" Exclaimed Abigail loudly.

Julian looked over with a quizzical look on his face.

"Eh, um... Mort is wanting to be knowing what this Dare or Truth thingie is."

Piper laughed.

"You seriously don't know what it is?"

Alex nodded.

"Seriously. Everyone knows Truth or Dare."

Julian shook his head.

"I know. Of course I am knowing. But Mort doesn't know..." Abigail giggled and explained the rules to "Mort", with Julian listening closely to everything she said.

Piper, once Abigail finished, contributed the first dare.

"I dare Kowalski to kiss Doris!"

Kowalski turned bright red and started stuttering. Doris smiled, leaned in, and smooched him right on the beak. Skipper covered Private's eyes. Abigail covered Skipper's eyes just to annoy him.

Alex went next.

"Skipper, tell Blowhole ALL ABOUT when you thought you were of the female persuasion."

Skipper gulped as everyone else burst out laughing. He walked over to Blowhole, took a deep breath, and told the story. At the end, everyone was in stitches.

"That... Was... Hilarious..." Choked out Abigail between bursts of hysterical laughter.

Maddy shook her head, but still cracked a smile.

"My turn! Okay Blowhole, go on the Mountain of Lunacorns." Private squealed.

"Ooh, can I go too?" Abigail grabbed Private and hugged him.

"He's so cute!" She squealed. Everyone gave her a strange look.

Three hours later

Blowhole came back with a deathly look on his face.

"Revenge..." He muttered. "The fluffy cuteness... Must... Kill..."

Abigail randomly hugged him.

"Let it out. Leeeeet it out. Good Blowy." Blowhole sighed and went to sit in a corner. (AN- pure randomness there.)

Savio popped up out of nowhere.

"The next dare is from Sweetpanda12!" He disappeared.

"FOURTH WALL BREAKER!" screamed Abigail. She pinched herself.

"Okay. I'm okay. The dare is that Rico has to explode ."

Rico burst out in sobs. Private rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It's okay Rico. We'll get you a new doll, okay?"

Rico nodded, in despair. He kissed his doll one last time and then blew her up. He then started sobbing uncontrollably again.

Piper gave the wall a glare.

"Panda, that was mean."

Marlene sidled over.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Nooooooo-oooone..." Said Piper suspiciously. Marlene started toask another question, but Alex interrupted.

"Next dare, from Nashog!"

Julian scoffed.

"Nashog? What kinda name is that?"

Maddy elbowed him.

"Be nice!" Julian scowled and rubbed his elbow.

"The dare is, Skipper must watch the Lunacorns!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Skipper screamed, falling to his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

The PoM cast woke up to find themselves in the same room as before, with Abigail, Alex, Piper, and Maddy.

Skipper groaned.

"Not again..."

Piper tossed a new Ms. Perky doll to Rico. He immediately started cooing and brushing its hair.

"The first dare is for Skipper!"

Skipper scowled.

Abigail grinned. "It's from D!"

Julian scoffed.

"D? D king is awesome! But does anyone have THAT username?! Noooo!"

"Skipper has to kiss Marlene! It doesn't say how long, so I'm laying down that it has to be in the beak/lips and for at least ten seconds!"

Skipper looked at Marlene, a little unsure. Marlene looked at Skipper, scared and hopeful at the same time. They leaned in, gazing into eachother's eyes...

"Cut the romantic stuff and kiss already!" Shouted Abigail through her plastic bullhorn.

Skipper waved her off and started to kiss Marlene. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...

They were still kissing.

*one hour later*

Still kissing.

*five hours later*

"I give up, just let them kiss." Said Abigail. Piper nodded.

"The next dare, also from D-" King Julian muttered something under his breath. "-is for Julian to be a servant to Maurice."

Maurice looked happy. Julian started screaming about what an outrage it was and that the Sky Spirits will be angry.

"The next dare is for Marlene to slap Julian."

Marlene, who had come up for air and was staring into Skipper's eyes, reached out, slapped Julian, and resumed staring dreamily.

Julian sat in a corner and cried.

"Maurice has to eat leechenuts!"

"Sorry, swore never to eat them again."

Piper shrugged and continued.

"Skipper, tell the truth about Denmark."

Another girl, with a long black braid and green eyes, popped out of nowhere.

"Nothing to see here, just breaking the fourth wall. I'm Ivy000." She said, facing a wall.

"If you're curious, check out mine and Bml1997's story, 'The Past Changes Us."

She popped out of existence. Alex looked around.

"That was weird." He said.

"Moving on, Marlene, did you like the kiss?"

Marlene and Skipper were kissing AGAIN.

"I'll take that as a yes. Julian, did you like the slap?"

"Of course not !"

Abigail slapped him again, giggling.

"Okay, that's all from D. Now, let's hear from AlaskaForever!" cheered Piper.

Julian shook his head, not believing what weird codenames people have.

"Okay, Blowhole, what's your real name?"

"F-f-f-f-f-francis."

Blowhole stuttered. Everyone cracked up.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Cracked up Abigail. She wiped tears from her eyes and continued.

"Okay, Nashog again. Kowalski must make an invention that doesn't blow up or cause a disaster."

"The Stopwatch didn't cause a disaster!" Said Kowalski innocently. Julian started to speak, but Kowalski clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Rico must make their car into a rolling tank of death!"

Rico cackled maniacly.

"I'm thinking he'll be done next chapter."

Abigail pointed at Piper and shouted

"Fourth wall breaker!"

Alex shrugged. "Anyway, I dare Blowhole to stay on the mountain of Lunacorns 6-9 weeks." Blowhole blanched but shuffled off.

Alex smiled, having just thought of an idea.

"Three words: Give. Private. Candy."

Piper raised her eyebrows. Maddy shook her head.

"Alex, that is NOT a good idea..."

It was too late. Private started bouncing off the walls.

Maddy sighed.

"Okay, everybody sing and dance to the Thriller song!"

Rico crept across the "stage", singing softly.

"It's cloze tuh midnite an' sumting eevil's loorking in da dark."

Kowalski joined in.

"Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart."

Skipper chimed in.

"You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it."

It's Close

You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,

You're Paralyzed

'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night

Ivy000 popped up again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sweetpanda12: I really don't want to type all of the lyrics, so let's just pretend they finished, okay? This is the end, be sure to review!"

"Review to what?" Asked Private, but Ivy000 had already disappeared.

"FOURTH WALL BREAK!" Screamed Abigail, and everyone disappeared in a poof of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**_It has come to my attention that some people are saying this story is against the rules. Here's what I say: PM requests only, people! Without further ado, chappie for you!_**

The zoo animals woke up once again to the same old room. The crew was standing in front of them, with a new member. The dark haired girl from before stood, with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Skippy." She said. "I decided to put the fourth wall in shambles, so here I am. Bet you'll have fun with that, huh?"

Skipper shrugged.

"Depends on who you are."

The girl facepalmed.

"Forgot we were in a AU. Okay, I'm Ivy000. You'd know me as Ivy depending on what fanfiction I was tormenting you in." She smirked again. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"By the way, where's Roger?" She blushed. "He's my boyfriend..." The cast gave her strange looks.

"What?" She said defensivly,

Piper broke the awkward silence that followed.

"ANYWAY, we've got dares here!"

Abigail nodded.

"I've got some, so let's get started!

Alex grinned.

"Okay, first from none other than Nashog!"

Julian rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, the first dare: Skipper has to fight all the villians in the room!"

A line of villians stepped up. Hans, Blowhole, Clemson, the Rat King, Wanda, and Savio were all there. Skipper gulped, although he hid his fear. (AN- I know, he's fearless, but even he must be scared in a room full of villians. Come on now.)

After a totally epic fight, Skipper emerged battered and bruised. Somehow, he managed it.

Ivy000 shook her head.

"Do we have a Gary-Stu here?"

Skipper shrugged.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

Ivy000 shrugged.

"Anyways, I'm delivering the last dare, and then I'm out! Rico has to fight the bad guys with his car of doom!"

Once again, Ivy000 popped out of existence.

The cast stared at the spot where she disappeared.

*insert Rico's epic fight scene here*

"Okay, now for AgentImagination's dares! Skipper and Private must watch the Lunacorn marathon."

Skipper cried. Yes, you read that right. The awesomely epic hero cried. Private cheered.

*24 hours pass*

"My eyes... They're burning..." Screamed Skipper. Everyone backed away from him.

"Rico has to give Miss Perky to Julian."

Rico sobbed as he handed over his dolly.

"Oh, baby." Said Julian disturbingly.

"Mort gets to hug Julian's feet, and Agent gives you a mango."

Mort giggled.

"Yay!"

Abigail looked at the next dare, and burst out laughing. She showed Piper. Piper cracked up. Alex rolled on the floor. Even Maddy cracked a huge grin.

"B-b-b-blowhole..." Abigail managed to say between maniac giggles,"You have to wear a pink tutu and sing 'I'm a barbie girl."

Blowhole sank to his knees, head in flippers. He then sat up in a pink tutu.

"Hi Barbie

Hi Ken!

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken!

Jump in...

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,

Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well Barbie, we're just getting started

Oh, I love you Ken!"

Every one stared. Abigail fainted. Skipper was covering Private's eyes and ears.

"Ooookaaaaay. Mort has to hug Julian-"

"King Julian"

"-whatever-KING Julian's feet for an hour and Skipper must have a picnic in Denmark."

Skipper left, sneaking stealthily.

"Okay, Skipper and Marlene- wit, Skipper's not here. Guess we'll have to save it for next time! Bye, everyone!" Cheered Piper.


End file.
